Solrangers
Solrangers themed series to the franchise and is an American at the fan-made season of TOKU. Story When the story is at an advanced stage, Black Nona gets her personal evil Solrangers, using teenage soldiers she kidnapped and giving them dwarf planet’s powers: Ceres, Pluto, Makemake, Haumea, and Eris, composing the Dwarf Quintet. Green Ceres was briefly met by the core Solrangers shortly after the beginning, but she obviously acted like an ally. She disappeared soon after just for reappearing much later as an enemy along with other four evil Solrangers and Black Nona. Once Black Nona turns good, the Dwarf Quintet joins the others in the final part of the fight against Planet X. Characters The core is composed of three subgroups *- the Rocky Trio with Red Mars, Pink Venus, and Yellow Mercury; *- the Giant Duo with Bronze Jupiter and Titanium Saturn; *- and the Eclipse Duo with White Moon and Gold Sun. Fact The Rocky Trio is composed by the initial three Solrangers fighting in the inner solar system against Planet X’s forces, an evil planet that approached the solar system from outer space. It isolated human-colonized regions and these three have to find the other rangers and fight Planet X together. I didn’t imagine Red Mars’ character yet, but Pink Venus is a girly young woman that can be professional when in need. Yellow Mercury is a shy 19 y.o. rookie. The Giant Duo is reunited with the Rocky Trio just after the beginning of the story when Jupiter’s and Saturn’s orbits are cleared from Planet X’s forces. They are in their early 30s, much older than the other three. Bronze Jupiter is a muscular and friendly guy, while Titanium Saturn is gay and a bit narcissist (Bronze is a fag stag). The Eclipse Duo are the last group to become core members. Gold Sun is the formal leader like Tsuruhime/Delphine in Kakuranger/Alien Rangers, Kouchirou in Megaranger or Yuri/Jen in Timeranger/Time Force. White Moon is like Swan in Dekaranger and provides the Solrangers with their arsenal and briefs the team on their missions. Uranus and Neptune were immediately conquered by Planet X’s forces, so Celeste Uranus and Navy Neptune fought isolated for a long time and opted for a renegade lifestyle while keep fighting. They are two twin brothers. After the core Solrangers successfully reached their distant and dark regions, the Ice Duo keep its secrecy and join the fight à la Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Celeste Uranus is the laid back brother, while Navy Neptune is the hyperactive one. The main villain, Planet X’s general gains Solranger's power to fight against the others as Black Nona (named after Planet Nine, a hypothetical planet that astrophysics are searching for in the real-life and is thought to be very similar to Uranus and Neptune). Towards the end of the story, it’s revealed that she is Celeste and Navy’s long lost twin sister. She was lost as a child in a drifting spacecraft until Planet X enslaved her mind years before the beginning of the story. After she recognized her brothers, she managed to break the chain. They are Solrangers’ sixths. It’s revealed Planet X was a sentient rogue planet that found our solar system after millions of years of loneliness in outer space. Its sorrow made him invade the solar system using a human, Black Nona, as a puppet. Category:Series Category:Tokusatsu